Never A Right Time
by Berserkeroo
Summary: One thought occupies the mind of Kim Possible. "Good-bye Shego..." KiGo of course. First of Never A Right Time trilogy. One-shot. R


**Disclaimer:** "Kim Possible" and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Say Goodbye belongs to Chris Brown. All rights reserved.

* * *

**Say Goodbye**

by: Chris Brown

**Look we gotta talk**

**Dang I know**  
**I know it's just**  
**It's just...**  
**Some things I gotta get of my chest alright...**  
**Yeah...**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...**  
**Listen..**

**Baby come here and sit down, let's talk**  
**I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by**  
**Saying that I love you,**  
**But you know, this thing ain't been**  
**No walk in the park for us**  
**I swear it'll only take a minute**  
**You'll understand when I finish, yeah**  
**And I don't wanna see you cry**  
**But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so**

**How do you let it go? When you,**  
**You just don't know? What's on,**  
**The other side of the door**  
**When you're walking out, talk about it**  
**Everything I tried to remember to say**  
**Just went out my head**  
**So I'm a do the best I can to get you to understand**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**  
**But I gotta make the first move**  
**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**  
**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**  
**Girl it's not you, it's me**  
**I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)**  
**There's never a right time to say goodbye**  
**But we know that we gotta go**  
**Our separate ways**  
**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**  
**And it's killing me**  
**Cause there's never a right time**  
**Right time to say goodbye**

**Girl I know your heart is breaking**  
**And a thousand times I**  
**Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"**  
**Why am I taking so long to say this?**  
**But trust me, girl I never**  
**Meant to crush your world**  
**And I never**  
**Thought I would see the day we grew apart**  
**And I wanna know**

**How do you let it go? When you,**  
**You just don't know? What's on,**  
**The other side of the door**  
**When you're walking out, talk about it**  
**Girl I hope you understand**  
**What I'm tryna say.**  
**We just can't go on**  
**Pretending that we get along**  
**Girl how you not gonna see it?**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**  
**But I gotta make the first move**  
**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**  
**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**  
**Girl it's not you it's me.**  
**I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)**  
**There's never a right time to say goodbye**  
**But we know that we gotta go**  
**Our separate ways**  
**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**  
**And it's killing me**  
**Cause there's never a right time**  
**Right time to say goodbye**

**Listen to your heart**  
**Girl you know,**  
**We should be apart, baby I**  
**I just can't do it**  
**I, I just can't do it**  
**Listen to your heart**  
**Girl you know,**  
**We should be apart, baby I**  
**I just can't do it**  
**And sometimes it makes me wanna cry**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh [4x]**  
**Do you hear me crying?**  
**Oh, oh, oh [4x]**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**  
**But I gotta make the first move**  
**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**  
**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**  
**Girl it's not you it's me.**  
**I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)**  
**There's never a right time to say goodbye**  
**But we know that we gotta go**  
**Our separate ways**  
**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**  
**And it's killing me**  
**Cause there's never a right time**  
**Right time to say goodbye [2x]**

* * *

**Never A Right Time**

by: Berserkeroo

* * *

It was a quarter 'til midnight. A red-headed heroine awaited on the snow covered rooftops waiting for her lover to arrive. The teen let out a bereft sigh. The chill of winter wind prevented her from speaking aloud. An ache already brewing in her chest. She didn't want to do this, she **couldn't** do this! "_... but I must. The girl who can do anything can't actually bring out a few simple words. It's not for me, it's for her."_ the red-head thought as she gazed at the snow falling from the heavens. The woman that is the source of her internal conflict appeared before her.

"Hey Kimmie. You called saying you needed something?" the ebony haired pale woman said with a grin that would make Ebeneezer Scrooge's cold heart melt. She was as blissful as a sparrow cuddled closely to it's mate on a cold, dark, winter's night.

Kim made the sound of a kicked puppy. "_Oh, the guilt... There's never a right time to say these kind of things but this has to be done._" Kim thought as she looked at the emerald eyed woman next to her. Kim let out a sight. "Shego take a seat," Kim said as she sat on the edge of the building they were on.

"Look, we've been dating for a while and it hasn't been 'easy' for us considering the fact that it's a secret. Just hear me out... we can't go on like this," Kim sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked as she replayed the words that Kim was telling her.

"We're not good for each other. You're a villain and I'm a hero. We just don't mix. We have our careers to think about. You're like a door. You, don't know what's on the other side," Kim muttered as she broke eye contact for a minute. The teen looked back at the woman with a saddened expression."I think we shouldn't be together. We're over." she finally said.

Shego starred at the red-headed heroine. No expression showed on her face.

"Shego..." Kim said as she looked with concern of the villainess. She looked at the frost covered ground below. "You know this is for the better, right" Kim asked the silent villainess.

Shego expressionlessly looked at Kim. "Is it our fighting? Have I done something that made you angry Pumpkin?" Shego said with a cracking voice.

Kim looked at the woman shocked. '_She's never seen her act this way before._' "You didn't do anything Shego. It's just we can't go on hiding our relationship from the public. If they found out our reputations would be in the trash and I can't do that to you." the red-head said as she made an attempt to hold the woman's hand.

Shego jerked her hand away from Kim's as if the teen's hand would stab her's.

"You're not making this any easier than I intended to be." Kim said with a bit of impatience.

"You're not the one getting her heart bit at, stomped on it on the cold, glass covered streets and carelessly thrown away in a nearby dumpster like it was trash!" Shego shot back.

"I'm not making it seem that way in the slightest!" Kim yelled.

"I've never felt love before! You were the first relationship I've had where someone wasn't using me, feared me, or thought I'd be a good lay. You actually made me happy. I loved you!" Shego hollered. Her hands were ablaze which Kim expected.

"I... I didn't know but my point still stands." Kim said as she looked at the pained expression that was etched on the green woman's face.

Shego hid her face into her knees and her mind went blank. An internal turmoil was stirring within the green woman. You'd swear that her plasma had a flicker of different colors present with in the green substance. Shego got up and starred daggers at Kim. "You know what Possible? Fine! Fuck you! You can go rot in Hell for all I care with that damn idiot of a best friend and his naked rat!" Shego screamed.

Kim gaped at Shego. She was in shock and her heart dropped heavily into her gut as she painfully eyed the green woman. She never expected Shego to react in the way she was now.

Tears streamed down the green woman's paled cheeks.

Kim rose to her feet and advanced towards the woman. "Shego." she whispered.

"Stay the hell away from me! I never want to see your face again! I see you at Drakken's lair again and I'll burn your face off!" Shego cried as she ran towards the hovercraft. She wanted to get away, be anywhere as far away from Kim as possible. One thought occupied her head. "_It hurts. Kim hurt me_" Shego thought over and over.

The hovercraft ascended into the snowy skies and sped off into the distance.

Kim watched with a sad expression of her own. "Goodbye Shego..." she whispered as she left the rooftops to head home.


End file.
